villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wilson Croft
Wilson Croft is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Chester Hoenicker) of the 1997 film Flubber. He is established as a long-time rival of Professor Philip Brainard, often profiting himself by stealing Brainard's ideas. He was portrayed by famous actor Christopher McDonald. Role When introduced, Croft is very blunt in his approach and declares his intent to not only continue stealing from Brainard, but also takes his fiancée Dr. Sara Jean Reynolds, from him and make her his own (in effect, this means stealing even more from Brainard than he already has). He is mean to Brainard because of his attraction of power. Croft even takes delight to see that Medfield College is being closed down by Hoenicker due to shortage on loan payments. Little did he knew that Brainard has created a new energy source known as Flubber (a living green goo that increases in speed as it bounces and flies) in an attempt to raise enough money to pay off the loan and save the college from closure. While flirting out on Sara, Croft forms a bet with her over the incoming basketball game between the Medfield Squirrels and Rutland Rangers. Being a well-known teacher of Rutland, Croft states that if Sara's team (the Medfield Squirrels) wins, she can buy him dinner; but if his team (the Rutland Rangers) wins, they go to the mountains for the weekend. Knowing that the unskilled Medfield players can't win against the skilled Rutland players, Croft cheers for the Rutland players taking the lead in the first half of the game. But this wasn't the case in the second half when the Medfield players turned the tables (thanks to Brainard applying Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and the same hand cream on their hands to improve their abilities), allowing them to win the game, much to Croft's distraught. When the game is over, Brainard confesses to both Croft and Sara about his new creation that helped the Medfield players to win. Despite realizing this, Croft seemingly brushes this off before giving Sara a ride home, but not before mocking Brainard of his failure to woo Sara. However, thanks to Brainard's robot assistant Weebo, Sara reconciles with Brainard and conspires with him to form a plan in using the Flubber to save the college Needless to say, Hoenicker learns about the Flubber and sends in his two guards Smith and Wesson to steal the Flubber. They manage to do so after destroying Weebo with a baseball bat. Upon learning that the Flubber has been stolen and that Weebo is destroyed, an angry Brainard and Sara decided to confront Hoenicker, eventually learning that Croft himself is is league with Hoenicker as he intends to use the Flubber to transform the energy industry for profit. Using their own Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and Flubber-coated hand cream, Brainard and Sara finished off Smith, Wesson and Bennett before using the Flubber to knock out Hoenicker. As Flubber flies back, it ends up being accidentally swallowed by Croft, making him feeling a great kind of sensations thoughout his body before forcing himself to fart Flubber out and falling unconscious. It is unknown what happened to Croft afterwards, though it can be implied that he, along with Hoenicker and their men, are arrested and sent to prison. Brainard would later use his flying car to form a deal with the Ford Motor Company (since it was a vintage Ford Thunderbird), allowing him and Sara to gain enough money to save Midfield College from closure. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Love rivals Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Greedy Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Fighter Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Extortionists Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil